The Old Man and The Multiverse
by Ten-Tailed-God
Summary: It has been ages since the he had been to the world he left behind. Now, there is a whole multiverse out there waiting to be seen along with all the dangers that go along with it.
1. Chapter 1

A young girl began her climb up near the twisting mountain that was near her village. Few ventured into this location as they believed it to be guarded by a terrible beast with powers that could control Aether which it would use to attack all unsuspecting travelers. When the girl had first come to this mountain path, she thought that the legends were completely false, just tales that adults used to scare children into submission. She was proven correct that there wasn't any beast living on the mountain, there was someone else there that she had come to visit.

The girl pushed her fiery red hair out of her eyes and behind her ear and continued her trudge up the path of the mountain. For a mountain that was highly avoided, the paths looked well worn, as if hundreds walked up and down this trail every day. As the girl made her way up higher on the mountain, the plant life seemed to take a life of its own, trees and bushes, grass and plants would begin twisting around one another to create strange shapes. Some would look like spirals while others looked like a new species of plant altogether. It was quite beautiful in a way. Ahead on the path, the girl noticed the few statues that decorated the path of the mountain. Each statue looked like it was created by a master craftsman. There were some that shared a resemblance with one another which made the girl assume that the statues were a family, others stood out like one of the statues that had a man with the skin on one side of his body showing heavy scarring in a spiraling pattern.

A little farther in the girl's journey and she came up to another statue of a man with what would construed as attractive features. He had hair that covered one of his eyes while one of his arms was missing. Strapped to his back was a straight scabbard with a sword in it. The man had a harsh looking face that was brightened by the slight smirk on his face. Standing next to him was a woman with a bright smile on her face. She had hair that went down to her her shoulders and parted at her forehead to reveal a diamond mark. The woman had her hand entwined with that of the statue next to her, both looked made for one another. Past that and there was a statue of a young woman with eyes that were full of kindness. She had short hair that spiked up at the sides while on each of her cheeks were two whisker marks.

Past them were two statues whose hands were entwined with one anothers. One the girl thought was possibly related to the previous statue as it too had a set of two whisker marks on each cheek along with matching hair. This statue had a massive grin on its face while standing next to the statue with a smile was that of a woman with hair that went down to her shoulders. She wore a pair of glasses and seemed absolutely content. The final statue a few feet past these two was that of a woman. Each detail of the statue had been made with complete loving care. If the girl didn't know it at first, this statue would have seemed almost alive.

The woman had pupil-less eyes that seemed to look right through you while her hands were clasped at her chest. A small smile gave the woman a type of motherly feeling and yet, it felt like the woman was waiting for something that would never arrive. The girl always felt calmed when she saw this statue as she walked past it. She stopped when she noticed a white flower that had been placed at the statue's feet. The girl smiled at this as this meant that her friend had actually come out of his house for once.

After the girl left the statue, she saw a hut that had smoke coming from its chimney. The old man was probably cooking some food up by now which the girl was excited for. Her mother's cooking was good, but the old man's was absolutely superb. When she asked him about how he was so good at cooking, he simply replied that it was experience. When the girl had made it to the door, she opened it up and walked in. She had treated this place as a second home to the village that she and her family were currently residing in. "Hey old man, where are you?" The girl asked excitedly.

While the house seemed small on the outside, it looked a bit bigger on the inside. There were a few extra rooms in the house that the outside betrayed. "In here, Chandra." An old voice full of experience replied. Chandra walked to the left where the voice originated from and found her path being blocked by what seemed like a blade made of scales that had a yellow handle with a skull hilt at the end. It shivered ever once in a while which announced its life to the girl. Anyone else would've turned tail and run from this blade but Chandra smirked before she walked over to the blade and stroked it which caused the blade to shiver in her hands and move out of the way. She was by now quite used to the strange creature and found it to be quite friendly.

Chandra walked into the room and found an old man with short white spiky hair tending over a cauldron filled with stew. He had a orange hooded jacket on that matched his black pants while a pair of black sandals that went a few inches above his ankles covered his feet. "How are you today, Chandra?" The man asked with his back still turned to the girl. Chandra found a chair which she sat down in before she replied.

"Well, the village isn't that fun. My parents are always being so bossy about what I can and can't do." As Chandra said this, she stuck her finger into the air and slowly spun it. From the tip of her finger, a small flame grew to life and sucked greedily at the air provided to it. The old man chuckled at the Chandra's remark.

"Your parents are only trying to do what's best for you. Trust me, being a parent is not easy in the slightest. Now, would you care to get me three bowls, please?" The man asked. Chandra stood up from her seat and walked over to the cabinet against the wall and opened it before pulling out three bowls which she brought over the the old man and set down near him. "Thank you, Chandra." The man said before grabbing one of the bowls and a ladle and dipping it into the cauldron of stew before filling the bowl with the stew. "Could you hand this to Samehada?" The man asked. Chandra nodded and walked over to where the blade had moved and set the bowl down in front of it. Samehada sniffed at the bowl before opening a mouth which was hidden before by the scales and lapping the stew up.

Chandra walked back over to the man and was handed a bowl with a spoon, "Thanks, Naruto." Chandra said and walked back over to the chair she was once sitting in. She began eating the stew immediately, the heat of it never bothering her tongue.

"Your welcome, Chandra." Naruto replied before filling a bowl for himself and walking over to another chair which he sat down it. His face was slightly wet from the smoke of the stew. Naruto had three whisker marks on each of his cheeks, just like the two statues near his home. His face looked quite young for one who was old as there were barely any wrinkles on it. He had a white goatee while his eyes were the strangest of all, one eye was completely gray and rippled with some comma markings on two of the rings of the eyes, the other eye looked normal black except for the red six sided star in the center of it. When Chandra had first asked about his strange eyes, Naruto had just said that they were a gift and left it at that. Naruto began to eat his stew. "And what brought you to my home this time?" Naruto asked.

Chandra stopped eating and looked at Naruto. "I was getting bored down in the village and mom told me to go out and explore. So I came here." Chandra replied. Naruto nodded and grinned at Chandra.

"Of course. So, which story did you wish for me to tell you this time?" Naruto asked. He took a few more slurps of his bowl from his spoon before he set the spoon aside and slurped the rest of the contents of the bowl down quite greedily. After finishing his stew, Naruto set the bowl aside and looked at Chandra.

"Could you continue where you left off last time?" Chandra asked. Naruto nodded before thinking.

"So where were we last time?" He asked.

"It was when the boy and his best friend were fighting at the waterfall together!" Chandra replied with excitement. She really wanted to hear how this part of the story ended. Both the boys had been best friends and yet one decided to go off after power while the other wanted to bring him back. Naruto nodded before closing his eyes in order to remember the story. He opened them and looked at Chandra.

"Now after finally catching up to his best friend after going through the evil sound warriors, the boy found his friend at the Valley of the End. The place where once, two great friends fought one another to the death. Their battle was so great that the river that made up that land was turned into a massive valley due to the destruction that had occurred. The boy found his friend standing on one of the statues and so he shouted at him, 'Why are you doing this?!' to which the boy replied, 'I need more power in order to kill my brother. The village is just holding me back.' His friend replied. The boy couldn't understand why his friend would just abandon all of his friends in order to have his revenge. No matter what he said, the friend would just ignore him as his mind was completely made up. Nothing could change his mind." Naruto face took on a solemn look.

"The friend then activated his curse that he had received from the snake man and began to beat the boy down. None of the skills he had acquired were working to defeat his friend. Eventually in his anger, the boy contacted the demon that was sealed inside of himself and asked it for more power. And power he did receive. He began to beat his friend back as he was just too fast for him to handle." Naruto said which caused Chandra to start cheering for the boy until, "That was when his friend finally activated the next ability of his eyes. They let him see and react to the speed the boy was moving at. This turned the battle around until eventually they found themselves at the top of a cliff where upon the friend pushed both himself and the boy off a cliff together and down to the ground below. The friend used the boy to cushion his fall which broke his back. This led to the boy being pushed out into the water where he was forced to make a choice. Die, or accept the offer of demon for more power, and power he did receive." Naruto said while gesturing with his hands in order to demonstrate this. Chandra looked shocked when she heard this.

"He was then covered in the demon's magic which took on the form of a red energy that had a single tail waving at the end. With this power, the boy easily had his friend beat and he wanted to go further, he wanted to break every bone in his friend's body as that way, his friend would be unable to leave the village. This eventually caused his friend to call upon the curse he had which transformed his body, turning it gray and sickly, while also sprouting two wings from his back which looked like clawed hands. With this, both friends decided to end their fight with one last attack. In the boy's hand: a red orb, his friend's: a ball of lightning. Both clashed with one another..." Chandra looked expectantly at Naruto, she wanted to know the ending of this part of the story. "The boy lost the clash that day, and his friend left behind the headband that signified his allegiance to the village on the unconscious boy. Their bond was too much as it stayed his friend's hand that day." Naruto finished with a grim grin.

"But, he's supposed to be the hero, right?" Chandra asked in confusion. Naruto nodded in reply. "Then why did he lose?" Naruto chuckled at this before standing up from his seat.

"There will be days when you lose your battles. It's on those days that you must learn how to pick yourself back up and continue on even when the course seems lost." Naruto looked out the window of his house to see that the sun was beginning to set. "It looks like it's becoming dark. Monsters begin to prowl at this time of day." Naruto remarked. Chandra huffed in response.

"How about I walk you back home and continue the story?" Naruto asked with a cheeky grin. Chandra nodded in response and Naruto walked into the main hallway and grabbed his black coat that went down to his knees. Chandra followed after him and Naruto turned back to Samehada who was lying on the floor next to the empty bowl. "Watch the house until I get back." Naruto ordered and the sword nodded before curling into a comfortable position. Then the adult and child walked out of the house together and down the mountain, where Naruto began to regale the girl with the tale of the boy training with his master in the wilderness for three years. Eventually the two made it back to the village that was bright with Aether-lit lamps. The people of this village were quite used to the sight of Chandra walking into the village at night with this old man in tow. Eventually the duo made it to the house where Chandra's parents were. They entered it to see the house full of contraptions which Chandra's parents had built and yet, the house showed an air of poverty that Naruto was all too familiar with.

"Mother, father, I'm home!" Chandra announced. "I brought Naruto along with me." She added in.

Chandra's mother, Pia, was the first to come into the room where she smiled at the two. "Hello Chandra, and it's nice to see you too, Naruto." The tanned woman said. She had brown hair that went down below her shoulders. She wore a brown robe and a red shawl around her neck. "Naruto, I wonder if you'll stay over for dinner? You've been such a help with making sure that Chandra stays out of trouble that I wanted to treat you to dinner for once." Naruto was about to politely decline but he felt a tug on his coat and looked down at Chandra who had a pleading look in her eyes. With a sigh, Naruto looked back up at Pia and nodded.

"That sounds wonderful." Naruto replied with a grin. Pia clapped her hands together with a smile.

"Excellent. Kiran, set another plate for our guest!" Pia shouted into another room of the small house.

"Yes dearest. You're in for a real treat, Naruto, I managed to trade one of our inventions for some ham." Kiran said from the kitchen. The three entered to see the man cutting the ham up into even chunks and setting it onto each plate with some carrots. Kiran had a easygoing face, that had a scruffy beard and messy hair with a pair of red lensed goggles. His brown jack had multiple scorch marks signifying work with hot metals.

"That sounds delicious." Naruto replied as he followed after the family in sitting at the table. Naruto had only met the Nalaar family a few times as he rarely wished to leave his mountain. Originally, he had tried to avoid leaving his mountain whenever possible, but then Chandra found his home and managed to worm her way into his heart. She reminded him of when he was younger. It was quite easy to see why they got along with one another so well. Then again, he didn't have much to converse with other than nine others that he had been with for years, and an animate sword that was getting on in it's years. Samehada slept a lot these days as there wasn't anything to really fight. "How have you two been?" Naruto asked

"Good. It has been tough living away from the city but we have made due." Pia replied as she savored the ham as she bit into it.

"You know, I could always help if you needed it." Naruto replied. The two older Nalaar's smiled at this.

"We appreciate the offer, but it just wouldn't feel right." Kiran said.

"Nonsense, your daughter managed to keep me company on my lonelier days." Naruto said as he ate the dinner prepared with gusto. He was always appreciative of good food, and this was quite tasty.

"You already help enough, Naruto. You managed to train our daughter in how to control her gift." Pia said. Naruto rolled his eyes at this and smiled. Sometimes, people were just too prideful or polite to accept free help which Naruto could understand. He nodded in acceptance of this. "All we need right now is to just lay low from the Consuls and survive."

"Fine. Just know that I'm always available if you two ever need help." Naruto ate the last of his carrots as he said this.

"Thank you. Now, on a different subject, what did you do today, Chandra?" Pia asked. Chandra smiled.

"I wandered the woods and eventually went up the mountain to Naruto's home, and then he continued telling me this great story about these two friends who eventually fought against one another, and sadly one friend went off to join this evil snake man and left the other at this giant waterfall." Chandra recounted in her quick way. The older Nalaar's looked at Naruto with matching smiles. Naruto had the decency to look slightly embarrassed.

"It's just an old story." Naruto replied. As he did so, he began to fiddle with a necklace on his neck that looked like a worn down bolt.

"So, Naruto, have you ever had children? Because it would explain how you are so good at dealing with Chandra." Kiran asked. Naruto's smile left his eyes as he remembered his family.

"I used to. A boy and a girl." Naruto replied. This caught Chandra's attention as she had never heard Naruto speak about his family before besides the mentioning of his wife, once or twice.

"Where are they now?" Pia asked a an even tone as she noticed the change of mood within Naruto that her husband hadn't.

"They've been dead for many years now." Naruto replied.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Pia said. The Nalaar's all gained a somber mood from learning this information.

"Don't worry about it. It's been many years since they have been gone. I managed to deal with it and I moved on." Naruto replied. Understanding swept through the family as they decided to end the topic there and not chase after it. After several more minutes of discussion, their food had been finished and Naruto stood up from his seat. "I'll see you tomorrow, Chandra. We can continue the story then." The red-haired girl nodded with a smiled at this. "Thank you for the dinner." Naruto said before walking out of the house. As he did so, he noticed the villagers that were still outside at this time of night were giving him strange looks. Some even went inside their houses as he passed by them. It was also something that he was used to over the years. People were afraid of that which they didn't understand, and he was one of those things. Well, he was one of the things that these villagers could not possibly understand. He had seen beings that were much more terrifying with thought processes that were completely alien from what any normal rational being could comprehend.

Staying in this tiny plane was probably the longest time he had spent from his usual wanderings of the multiverse. It was probably due to him forming one of the first real connections with another being in years. He would probably leave this plane if Chandra ever died which to him, would be blink of an eye. The multiverse passed him by in such a rush that he felt disconnected from everything these days. If it wasn't for the few connections he sometimes made, then everything would've turned to dust by the time he took a moment to care.

As he walked through the woods, he saw multiple large monsters of this plane pass by him. Creatures of the wilds took care to respect him, probably due to their innate connection to the world, that and their connection to green mana. When Naruto first entered the multiverse, he was thrown through a loop when he realized that chakra was mana at its purest form that was being produced by the residents of his plane. He hadn't found any other being out there that could produce mana from their body without first drawing it from the land and then channeling it through their body. His home was just unique in that way, along with being related to a creature that had originated from the Blind Eternities, a realm between the planes that was both infinite, and dangerous.

After reaching the end of the forest, Naruto made it to the path of the small mountain and began to climb it. He looked at each of the statues on the way up which he began creating in an effort to never forget the faces of his loved ones. Each statue was hand carved and yet, he still had many more statues to make as he still was not finished with it yet. Finally he made it to the statue of his wife. It had been so many years since she had died and yet, Naruto still felt the pain from when it first happened. He put his hand on the statue's cheek in a loving way, the flesh of the stone feeling cold and heartless, before turning away from the statue and walking to his house.

* * *

Chandra woke up with a grin as today would be another day that Naruto would continue telling the story of the two friends. She rushed to put her clothes on and almost missed her breakfast if her mother hadn't stopped her from leaving beforehand. "Where do you think that you're going, young lady?" Pia asked. Chandra turned around quickly while backing away to the door of the house.

"I'm going to meet up with Naruto." Chandra replied. Pia crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

"Eat your breakfast first, and then you may go." Pia replied. Chandra looked at the table and saw the eggs that had been set on a plate. With a groan, Chandra ran over to the table and began to quickly eat her breakfast in an effort to leave the house oh-so-quicker. Eventually after finishing the eggs, Chandra began to run out the door. "Take care, Chandra! Be careful!" Pia shouted after her. Chandra just waved back and continued running to the forest. While in the forest, she didn't notice anything odd until she heard screams coming from her village. Chandra put her heels in the ground and stopped at this and turned before she began trekking through the forest and back to her the village. What she found when she exited the foliage of the forest were the familiar uniforms of people who Chandra would've been fine to never see again, Consul soldiers. All of them were led by the tall and confident form of the Captain Baral. A man who had chased her all throughout the city of Ghirapur.

Chandra noticed how all of the soldiers surrounded the small village while herding the people around into their homes. Above the village were the mechanical forms of Thopters which moved about from the sky, searching most likely for her. "No, how could they have found us!?" Chandra asked aloud with fear filling her eyes. She ran out of the woods while Baral gave out orders and shouted, "Hey, leave them alone! It's me that you want, then come and get me!" She taunted to the soldiers.

The soldiers looked at one another and spoke, "It's the Nalaar girl." In hushed tones which announce their fear to Chandra.

"Leave all of these people alone! They have done nothing to you!" Chandra shouted at them. Small candle sized flames spouted up around her body at random intervals in response to the growing rage within her.

"You will surrender, and we shall take you and execute you." Baral said in a bored tone. "You and your kind are a danger to us all, and that danger must be extinguished."

"I'm not dangerous. I have complete control of my abilities." Chandra replied.

"It matters not what you think, girl. What matters is that your existence is a very danger to the world, that is why these villagers gave you up." Chandra looked at the man in disbelief. How could these people that had let them into their lives, just give them up to die?

"That's a lie! I've never done anything to hurt these villager!"

"Not until today." Baral smirked at this before turning to one of his soldiers, "Do it." As he said this, the soldiers then began to use there Aether powered lanterns to set fire to the thatch roofs of the houses in the village. Chandra shouted at this and fire burst up around her. She aimed her hands at the soldiers and was about to launch fire at them when a small copper orb landed ahead of her. She was about to question this when she heard her father shout from behind her.

"Chandra, run!" He ordered from one of the buildings. Chandra let the flames that were consuming her extinguish before heeding her father's advice and running after him. She tried to keep track of him through the flaming wreckage when she tripped over some cloth. When she looked down, she saw the crumpled remains of her mother's red shawl which she always wore. Chandra picked up the piece of clothes and gripped it tightly. It could only mean one thing, her mother had been killed.

"No! Mother!" Chandra shouted.

* * *

Naruto sat on a chair that he brought out to the porch of his house. He enjoyed sitting outside and listening to the sounds of nature in its purest form. Laying down next to him was Samehada who was snoring. Naruto remembered when he first was given the blade by Killer B. Sadly the man was dying after getting Gyuki extracted from his body and then fighting with Naruto in a final battle. Samehada had accepted Naruto as his new master after that and both had been together ever since. Something was off about today, though. Chandra hadn't yet arrived.

Everyday, Chandra always came by around this time unless her parents needed her for something. Now Naruto knew that her parents rarely ever needed the girl to hang around with them, but still...Naruto decided to sense the area around him for the younger girl's energy. What he found angered him, the life signatures of the villagers were disappearing one by one. All of them were getting killed while Chandra was in the center of it all. What truly broke the camel's back was when he sensed Kiran get killed right in front of Chandra. "Samehada, time to work." Naruto said while holding his hand out. The sword shook itself awake and stuck it's handle into Naruto's hand. In a blink of an eye, the two teleported away from the house which left behind a pile of leaves.

When he reappeared he stood in front of a tall man with a face full of satisfaction that quickly disappeared with the appearance of Naruto standing in front of him. He swung his dagger at Naruto who brought Samehada up to block the strike. Naruto looked behind himself to see Chandra clutching her father who had now died. Slowly, Naruto turned his head to the man in front of him. "What did you do..." Naruto asked in a calm voice that betrayed none of his anger yet his eyes were completely cold, the warmth that had once filled them had disappeared and in their place, a being older than what Baral could possibly comprehend.

"We are here to apprehend the pyromancer next to you as well as eliminate all of those who have been hiding her." Baral replied. Samehada began growling while it's scales began shivering. This caused the dagger that the Consul was wielding to break in half which caused some fear to enter the man.

"You scared of Samehada?" Naruto asked as he kicked the Consul to the ground. "You should be. Samehada shaves off flesh, it doesn't cut." As Naruto said this, he sliced the Consul's legs off in one fell swing which caused the man to scream in pain. The soldiers in the area approached when they heard the noise and began surrounding the area. "All of you, leave now, or your lives are forfeit." Naruto calmly said as he swung Samehada over his shoulder. The soldiers took no heed of his advice which made Naruto sigh, "Kids these days." With one hand, he made seal which caused the area surrounding both him and the soldiers to be covered in smoke. When the smoke disappeared, the surrounding area was filled by clones of Naruto. Each wielded a copy of a growling Samehada. "Disappear." Naruto said.

As he said this, the soldiers were annihilated by the army of Naruto's that had appeared from thin air which just as quickly disappeared. Flying high in the air, the thopters tried leaving the area but Naruto glared at each of them. As he did so, blood began to flow out from his eyes and each thopter was consumed by black flames which crashed the thopters into the now lifeless village except for him and Chandra. Naruto turned around to the girl and set Samehada down before kneeling next to Chandra and he dead father. If there was something he could do, it would be to help the young girl who had become his friend.

"Chandra, stand back." Naruto commanded. Chandra's tear filled eyes looked up at Naruto with an unvoiced question of why? Naruto gave the girl a reassuring smile before putting his hand on her shoulder, "I'm going to help your father, now please stand back." Chandra sniffed before backing away from her father's body. Naruto stood up and took a deep breath before making a seal with his hands. "Outer Path: Samsara of the Heavenly Life Technique!" Naruto shouted. Erupting from the ground right next to him, a massive head of a statue towered next to the two while Chandra watched on in awe.

Naruto wished that he could bring everyone here back to life but he needed a whole body that wasn't that damaged in order to do so. Sadly, the villagers here had been burned to a crisp which meant that his ability would do absolutely nothing for them. Kiran though, he could save. The statue head next to him opened it's mouth and from within, a green light emerged from the statue and quickly entered into Kiran's body. A moment later and the former corpse began coughing which made Naruto smile. He then opened his eyes and looked around.

"What happened?" Kiran asked as he began checking his chest. He was sure that he had died. He looked over to Naruto and the statue next to him before looking around for Chandra. He eventually found his daughter looking at him with a shocked expression. "Chandra, are you alright?" The man asked as he lifted himself into a sitting position. What Naruto and Kiran did not expect to happen was for Chandra to blur and flicker out of existence. "Chandra!" Kiran shouted. Naruto just looked at the spot that Chandra had once been in shock.

"She's a planeswalker." Naruto said as the new information slowly dawned over him.

* * *

 **Well, I hoped that all of you enjoyed this. This has been burning through my head for a while and I just wanted to get it out. See you all next time. Stay frosty my friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

"She's a planeswalker." Naruto stated in shock. Sure, he had met a few of his kind over the years after all, planeswalkers would encounter one another eventually, almost as if drawn to each other. This was the first time that he had ever seen another planeswalker's spark activate. Regardless, it scared him as he had no idea as to where Chandra had walked to.

"Chandra! Where are you!?" Kiran pleaded out to empty air. The man eventually turned to Naruto and looked at him. "Where did Chandra go?" He asked. Naruto kneeled down next to the man and scanned his body for any lingering injuries.

"She is somewhere out in the Blind Eternities. Where exactly, I have no idea." Naruto replied. Eventually he helped the younger man onto his feet.

"What is the Blind Eternities? And how does it even relate to what happened to Chandra? She just disappeared into thin air." Kiran replied incredulously. Naruto sighed at the discussion that he would need to have with the man.

"Kiran, there is more to existence than just this plane. There are countless other worlds out there that are separated by a type of…" Naruto took his time to try and find the proper type of wording for this, "barrier made up of emptiness and mana. It normally is unknown to most in the multiverse due to there being so few planes and people that can actually reach this space." Kiran calmed slightly and looked at Naruto.

"How does this relate to Chandra?"

"Your daughter has a gift, a very rare gift that few others have. She can traverse the barriers of planes and enter the Blind Eternities where she can then go to other planes. These people are known as planeswalkers. I once spoke to another of these beings many years ago and to sum it up, of every one million sentient beings, a potential is contained within them which is known as a spark. Of one million of those few, they will be able to unlock that potential due to something that happens to them. Those few are known as planeswalkers which your daughter is now a part of." Naruto lifted Samehada off the ground and lofted the blade onto his shoulder.

"If all of this is true, then how do you know so much about it?" Kiran asked. Naruto just smiled at the man.

"I'm one of them. One of the few, the lucky, the cursed." Naruto replied which slightly scared Kiran.

"Why cursed? How could this curse my daughter?"

"Every planeswalker unlocks their spark in a different way. Most do so by encountering stressful situations. Me: I had to lose everything in order to gain it. Right now though," Naruto said looking the man in the eyes, "we need to find Chandra quickly as her presence will disappear after too long. Luckily you have me." Naruto closed his eyes as he said this and began tapping into the natural energy of the planet. The area around his eyes turned a shade of orange as Naruto began to trace where Chandra's energy had taken her.

Thankfully this was her first planeswalk as those always gave off the most energy. He remembered the last time he was called in by one of his old friends to find a new planeswalker, the energy even after a day had still given him enough direction to track the boy down. Now, he would do the same for the young girl who he had come to care for. "I found her." Naruto said, his concentration completely on the line of energy that Chandra left in her wake. "Normally, you would have to wait here for me to bring Chandra back here as you are not a planeswalker," He looked back at the worried father with his eyes that were gold with the center pupil in each eye being that of a cross, "but you are with one of the rare few who can bring a guest with him on his travels."

Yes, Naruto was slightly different from other planeswalkers in this way. He could bring companions with him on his walks without the Blind Eternities tearing them apart. This was due to the Rinnegan that he had. Naruto didn't completely understand the eye even though he had owned it for so many years. All he knew was that it could allow the user to transfer to other planes with others in tow, add it with being a planeswalker and you had a very distinct combination.

Naruto walked over to Kiran and put his hand on the man's shoulder. "Stay very still." Naruto said. In one moment the two were existing in the plane of Kaladesh, the next, both faded from existence leaving nothing but crushed patches of grass where they once were.

 **[Cut]**

Naruto and Kiran appeared together in a mountainous area. Ahead of them a stone abbey took residence while outside of it, men and women dressed in robes were cleaning the area of rubble and scorch marks. A few feet ahead of the two men, a scorched area steamed, the once rock floor was now a cooling magma. Naruto began walking forward to the robed men and woman and motioned for Kiran to follow after. When the two got to one of the robed men, Naruto asked him, "Have you seen a young girl around here?"

The man looked up at the two and ignored their strange clothes in order to reply, "Yes. Now why would you two be looking for her." Kiran moved past Naruto.

"Chandra is here?" Kiran asked with hope in his voice.

"Yes. I said that before, so why are you looking for her?"

"She's my daughter." Kiran said quickly. The man nodded in return. As this conversation went on, Naruto looked around the area. He swore that he had once come here years ago but he could not for the life of him remember why. As he looked around, he was brought back to when he had first encountered one of his own kind. The man's name was Urza Planeswalker. Not the most original last name but Naruto didn't say anything about it. After all, his name either meant Maelstrom or a type of noodle dish.

Still, Urza had been younger than him when he first planeswalked into the swamps of Koren where Naruto had made his temporary home. He was always moving during those days.

* * *

 _It was a small shack in a desolate swamp full of consistent dangers. From the ever ravenous crowbeasts that flew through the skies in search of food, both living and dead, to the much more intelligent swamp elves who saw only their next meal for their tribe, the place was perfect to Naruto. It had few people around which after so many years of living, Naruto found to much better for himself in the grand scheme of things. People only died after a while which was what Naruto tried avoiding._

 _Today Naruto sat on the roof of his earthen hut in meditation. He could feel the energy of the world, the mana coursing through the leylines, the animals moving on the ground, under the water, and in the air. It was calming to the old man as he felt completely at peace._

 _Well he did until a familiar rift began to open near the older man. He knew this rift as it was what he caused whenever he planeswalked. He had heard of tales about there being other planeswalkers in the multiverse but this was the first time that he was ever about to encounter another. Personally he didn't know if he wished to see this visitor or hide from whoever they were. Quickly from this rift, a young man materialized from the rift with a face full of curiosity at this new plane._

 _The young man was covered in a strange type of armor that looked to be a strange technology that consisted of blue armor overlaying gold underarmor and a blue cloak covering it all. He wielded a spiked gold and blue staff. The young man's face looked older than his age, while he had straight blonde hair that went to his shoulders._

 _The man looked around the area taking the sights in before he noticed Naruto's hut. He inspected it before noticing the old man sitting on the roof of it. "Hello there. Could you tell me where I am?" He asked inquisitively._

" _Koren. You certainly are far from home, planeswalker." Naruto replied before standing up from his seat. He walked to the edge of the roof and jumped down to the muddy ground. Behind him from the hut, Samehada emerged from the entrance in curiosity at who the new visitor was._

 _The man looked at the creature approaching from behind Naruto and was about to cast a spell at it when Naruto held his hand up. "Calm yourself, it is only Samehada." Naruto looked down at the living sword which lifted it's head at Naruto. He petted the sword and fed it some of his chakra before looking back at the man before him._

" _How do you know about planeswalkers?" He asked wearily. His eyes constantly shifting to Samehada._

" _You aren't the only one out there, y'know. I've had my fair share of travels. So, what brings you to this part of the multiverse?" Naruto asked. The man lowered his raised staff and became slightly more relaxed. Both knew that it was a rare treat to encounter another of their kind so they relaxed among one another in the simple comradery shared between those of a similar group._

" _It's has been a while since I encountered another planeswalker." The man said to Naruto with a slight smile of relief. Naruto nodded before walking into his hut. He signaled to the man to follow after him. Naruto found out after living as a planeswalker for so long that he could in essence act as a type of god. He could create and destroy at a whim but he had no real wish to use either ability. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the table in the center of the hut and a pot of tea appeared with two porcelain cups fazing into existence next to it._

" _Would you like some tea?" Naruto asked casually as he grabbed a chair and sat at the table._

" _That sounds delightful." The man replied as he took a seat at the table. Naruto poured him a cup of tea for the man and for himself. "How long have you been a planeswalker?" The man asked._

" _A long time. What about you? From what I can tell about you, it has been a short amount of time if you are so excitable about visiting a plane like this. No, the real question is how did you gain your spark?" Naruto asked while sipping on his tea. This caught the man off-guard before he gained a somber look in his eyes._

" _From something I lost." The man replied. Naruto nodded in acceptance._

" _Then we share something in common. Name's Naruto Uzumaki. Who would you be?" The man looked at Naruto and saw in the older man a sense of kinship before replying._

" _Urza."_

* * *

Urza came to visit him every once in a while and even managed to get him to leave Koren in order to visit Dominaria, Urza's home plane. Sadly, these visits eventually trickled until they eventually stopped. When Naruto investigated as to why the man who he had learned to call friend no longer visited him, he had found out that the man had died in a war against a race of beings known as Phyrexians. After that, Naruto abandoned Koren and restarted his pilgrimage across the multiverse.

"Naruto, come on, Chandra is inside." Kiran said while shaking the older man out of his thoughts. Naruto looked at the man and nodded and both followed after the robed man into the building. Inside they found the place lit my balls of fire that hung in the air, powered by mana.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked the robed man.

"Keral Keep. The temple houses many disciples of Jaya Ballard's teachings." The man said. This made Naruto chuckle. "What do you find so funny, sir?" The man asked.

"I would have never expected that woman to be a teacher. She was much to reckless and hyperactive to be contained in one place for too long." Naruto said with a grin. He definitely remembered the pyromancer well. That woman was the third planeswalker that he encountered and she was always so temperamental and wild. It was no wonder that he and Jaya had become such fast friends with one another.

"How do you know of the great Jaya?" The man asked.

"She was younger than me when we first met. I'm pretty old." Naruto said while laughing. "So, how did Chandra enter your temple?" Naruto asked in order to change the subject.

"She appeared outside and began spewing fire everywhere. The Abbott managed to calm the girl and brought her inside." The man replied.

"Was Chandra injured at all?" Kiran asked. The man shook his head which calmed Kiran's fears slightly. Eventually the three entered a room of the temple where they found an elderly man in a robe speaking to Chandra. She seemed slightly upset but calm. When Kiran saw his daughter he shouted over to her which gained Chandra's attention. The two then began to run to each other and embraced in the center of hall while the others looked on in happiness.

For a moment, Naruto thought he saw Boruto and Himawari but he rubbed his eyes. Age was getting to him. Now that Naruto looked around the area, he fet the energy of the land, and he could remember when he had once come here with Jaya. That had been so long ago when he wasn't quite as reclusive. After the tearful reunion between the father and daughter, Naruto walked up to the two.

"How are you doing, Chandra?" Naruto asked the girl. She and Kiran separated from their hug and Chandra ran at Naruto and wrapped his waist in a hug while repeatedly saying 'thank you' over and over again. Naruto felt slightly out of his element here. He hadn't really had to comfort anyone in many years. In the end, Naruto patted Chandra's head in a way to calm her down. "It'll be alright." Naruto said to the girl. Eventually the girl let him go which allowed Naruto to get a good look at her. She had some tears in her eyes but the smile on her face counteracted it.

"Naruto, how did you bring my dad back?" Chandra asked.

"There are many ways that people can be brought back to life in the multiverse. I just used one technique that was available to me. But that is the least important of what has happened today. For today," Naruto leaned down to Chandra with a smile, "you became a planeswalker." Naruto playfully poked her in the forehead.

"What's a planeswalker?" Chandra asked. Well, this would be Naruto's second explanation of the multiverse today. At least Chandra would be very attentive.

* * *

All across the multiverse, the attention of multiple beings was brought out of whatever they were doing as they felt an ancient power ripple throughout the multiverse. For some, they waved it off as a fluke, like one Liliana Vess who was traveling throughout the multiverse.

In the dark keep on the plane of Innistrad, the ancient vampire Soren Markov sipped on a goblet filled with blood. A smile grace his face which revealed a pair of gleaming white fangs. "Old friend, it has been so long." The ancient vampire stated before leaning back into his throne.

In a plane full of metal, a giant of a figure walked through the forests that was an amalgamation of both living beings made of flesh, and metal. The figure gleamed silver as his body was made of silver. His name was Karn, and he felt a tremor enter his body from the ancient mana that he hadn't felt in many years.

Far away within the multiverse, an ancient being stirred from his scheming. He was known as Nicol Bolas, one of the last of the ancient dragons within the multiverse. A being of great intellect, he spent his time looking for a way to gain back the power he had lost many years ago. Now, His attention was drawn to the power of one of his hated enemies. "Naruto, why do you come back to interfere with my plans?" The dragon asked no one in particular. His usual servants were all away at the moment doing his bidding.

Nicol stood up from his seat of bones which were once those of people who dared question him. He then began walking, his hind legs stiff from not moving for so long while his tail slapped the pile of bones which made it topple. Nicol closed his eyes and mentally adjusted his plans in case the old planeswalker decided to interfere with them. The game was still his, everyone's moves had been calculated for his rising.

Deep within the heart of the plane known as Zendikar, three primordial beings stirred from their slumber. They recognized the return of one of the ancient beings that had once walked the multiverse with them. This recognition spread to the hoard made up of their children skittering below them in the darkness. They wished to see their brother once more. The one whose power was split more than they.

The greatest of the three reminisced of the days when her brother had stood by their side. While the brother had been the oldest, he had also been the meekest as he rarely attacked, instead he had acted as a beacon for them to follow, to lead them to where they could feed their unending hunger. Their brother's mana was off though. When once it was contained within his massive body, now it was smaller and open for all to feel.

This prison separated the three from their brother who they wished to be together with once more. This was their last thoughts as they once again fell into deep sleep, feeding off the mana of this plane once more.

Multiple other groups felt this energy and while some saw it as a wind of change, others felt much differently.

* * *

It had been two days since the attack on the village. The trio of travelers remained where they were during this as they wished to plan out their next move. Personally, Naruto wished to have Chandra train here in this Abbey so that she could completely master her ability to control fire. This was mainly due to how the disciples of this temple being masters at pyromancy while he on the other hand was only an adept at it.

"Chandra, Kiran," Naruto said to the two while they were having dinner, "I will be leaving for a day in order to prepare some things for what may happen in the coming future." Naruto looked down at his weapon, "Samehada, stay here and protect these two until I come back." The sword nodded and Naruto looked at Kiran. "Kiran, when I get back, we'll be working on making you into a wizard." Naruto stated. His tone of voice gave no room for argument. Instead, Kiran simply nodded.

"Be safe, Naruto" Chandra said. Naruto smirked and nodded before disappearing from the plane. He quickly appeared on Kaladesh near his house. He entered inside of it and walked into another room and to his fireplace. He held his hand at the ash covered ground and with a flick of his wrist, the metal flooring raised up from the ground left a shaft with a ladder in its wake. Naruto quickly climbed down it and with an inhale of breath, he breathed out a small whip of fire which lit the three torches in this chamber lighting up a whole room. In the center of it was a mannequin with a short white cloak that had red flames on the hem of it. There was dust on the shoulders which Naruto wiped off when he walked over to it.

On one of the walls, a few tools took residence. One looked like a large white fan with tips of red, another was a sword with a rectangular design that had a yellow rope wrapped around it. Two pots sat next to each other with one being bigger than the other. These were five ancient weapons which Naruto had collected before he made his exodus from his plane. On the opposite wall was a wall of weapons. Three took space within the center of the wall. One was a tri-pronged kunai with a seal at the end, one was a chokutō that had once belonged to his friend Sasuke.

The final weapon Naruto cherished. It was a simple sword with a slightly curved tip and a white cloth grip that needed to be replaced. This was the sword of his son, Boruto. One of the last remnants of his son which he hadn't looked at in a long time. On the third wall was a massive scroll and next to it were multiple smaller scrolls while opposite these were a small stack of tags with seals on them.

Naruto walked over to the wall of scrolls first and opened one of the scrolls. In the center of it were some black seals. Naruto held the scroll out at the other scrolls and channeled chakra into it. In a white puff of smoke, the scrolls were gone. He then did the same to the two other walls of weapons and they too disappeared in smoke. The final item in the room, the white cloak, Naruto considered leaving behind.

With some hesitation, he made up his mind and sealed the cloak within the scroll as well. After doing so, Naruto walked over to the tags and picked them up and headed to the ladder. Before climbing up, he slapped a tag onto the wall. When he entered the main level of the house, Naruto slapped a tag into each room before exiting the house. With a simple hand sign, the house was covered in an explosion which demolished the place. He then walked over to the statues and sealed each one in the scroll before finally planewalking away from the area.

His usual method of moving from one place to another always involved destroying the house so that it wouldn't be discovered and looted for anything important to him. He had done this so many times that after a while he lost track. By now it was an ingrained reflex to destroy the home that he was leaving.

His next stop would be to the city plane of Ravnica. In three words, it could be described a world spanning city. In it, you could get easily lost with in streets until eventually ending up in a place full of people who would like nothing better to do than kill you and take your wallet.

In this massive plane, he would meet with someone who could be considered an old friend. Well, if old friend meant a massive dragon that could outthink your every move with barely any effort. When he appeared in this massive city, Naruto walked forward to the massive building in front of him. There was a large emblem above the gate of this building in the image of a red and blue dragon.

Apparently Niv changed the design again.

When he entered inside of the building, his nose was assaulted by the smell of chemicals burning. "Is Niv-Mizzet here?" Naruto called out to the building. The wizards there looked at him as if he grew a second head. One with short spiky blonde hair that was slicked back walked up to Naruto.

"And who could you possibly be to wish to see Niv-Mizzet?" The teen asked.

"Kid, I'm way too old for you to be trying this intimidation shit on me. Move aside." Naruto replied. His mismatched eyes glowed slightly with power. The teen moved closer to Naruto with a glare in his eyes.

"No." Now that Naruto noticed it, the kid sounded a bit like Sasuke. Regardless, the kid was way too confident for his own good. Naruto put his hand on the kid's chest before he leaned closer to him.

"Almighty…" Naruto's eyes gained a twinkle of mischief before he leaned into the kid's ear, "Push." The boy was launched halfway across the room before he skidded to a stop on the ground. All the Izzet members looked at Naruto and began preparing spells. Naruto was ready for a fight when a loud booming voice echoed across the hall.

"Enough." The guild members looked at the newcomer who was the leader of the guild, the legendary dragon, Niv-Mizzet. A red dragon with blue coloring on his fins and wings. "Naruto, it has been too long. Why have you come here besides assaulting my guild members?" The dragon asked with a smile.

"Can't I just say that I wanted to visit an old friend?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"I would believe that if you actually ever visited for anything related to friendship. Now, come into my office and we'll discuss what you want to take from your vault this time. Then we'll talk about what you've been doing for all of these years." Naruto walked past all of the Izzet members and followed after the dragon. The two eventually made it to the dragon's office after passing all of the experiments that the Izzet members were working on.

"So, how did you disappear off the face of Ravnica all of these years? I've had people look all over for you but none were able to find you. Could you possibly tell me how you disappeared? I would reward you quite handsomely for it." Niv asked.

"That would be a secret that you'll have to figure out on your own. Now, I am going to need that scroll that I gave you all those years ago." Naruto said. Niv nodded and walked to a shelf full of scrolls and books. He quickly pulled out a red scroll and handed it to Naruto. "You tried to look at this, didn't you?" Naruto asked.

Niv nodded and walked over to a small pile of pillows which he laid down on. "I studied it every day in the hopes of unlocking its mysteries. Alas, the blasted scroll has stumped both myself and all of the Izzet league. Could you possibly show me what it contains? What mysteries that have been alluding me for so long?" Naruto slowly unraveled the scroll which revealed a seal.

Naruto bit his thumb and smeared the bleeding thumb on the seal. With a puff of smoke, a massive scroll appeared. Naruto easily remembered this item from his past. This scroll helped him onto his path of becoming a ninja with the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Niv looked at the scroll with interest. "All these years and all that scroll needed was some of your blood." Niv chuckled heartily. Any way that you could show me what is inside that?" Niv asked.

"Maybe one day, now how about we have our chat?" Naruto replied. As he found a pillow for himself to sit down on. "So, what has changed in this area of Ravnica since I've been here last?"

"The guildpact, of course…"

* * *

 **Now the winds of change have begun to affect the multiverse. Beings old and new are stirring and it seems like our hero is going to be caught in the middle. Hoped you all enjoyed. See you next time. Stay frosty my friends.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Kiran, just another mile!" Naruto shouted from behind himself. Trailing after him was a shirtless Kiran Nalaar who had begun training in the use of chakra after Naruto had created some chakra coils for the young man. It had been a week and Naruto had begun the man's training in earnest. Kiran was having a rough time of it as he hadn't needed to do any hard exercise like this in years and even the massive influx of chakra that Naruto had given him wasn't doing much besides giving him the energy to run a mile more. It couldn't be helped though as this was the path that Kiran took in an effort to be able to protect his daughter from the dangers of the multiverse in his own way.

"Wait...up...Naruto." Kiran sputtered out with a wheeze. The two had just gone on a ten mile run through the harsh molten terrain of the plane that they were on. Kiran kept trying to push himself forward in order to catch up to the older man. In some ways, he thought it was completely embarrassing that a man who looked decades older than him was able to easily outpace him in a run like this. He pushed that thought aside though as he had one goal in mind for doing any of this, being a father who could protect his daughter. A day after Naruto had offered to train him in how to fight and gave him a set of chakra coils through an excruciating process, he had been taken to multiple different planes in the multiverse in order to show him what he was going up against. When he had seen his first dragon, Kiran knew that in the grand scheme of things, he was an ant compared to the massive ocean that was the multiverse.

"The abbey is just ahead, Kiran. You can do this." The wizened voice of Naruto replied. Kiran breathed hard as he pushed everything in making it to the abbey. It took twenty seconds, but to Kiran, a man who was slightly out of shape, it was like five minutes. Finally upon reaching the smooth stone floor of the abbey, Kiran collapsed to his knees and heaved up his breakfast. Naruto walked up to Kiran and patted him on the back. The man was getting better and better at keeping up even if it had only been a week. "You did a good job, Kiran. Take a break for the rest of the day. At night, we'll work on combat." With that, Naruto walked away from the man and wiped his hand onto his jacket as it was covered in the sweat that Kiran had perspired.

Now would be when he started Chandra's planeswalker training. The monks here in the abbey had been quite happy in lending their talents at training Chandra in mastering her pyromancy. They were getting a lot more done in training her in the use of her flames than Naruto had ever done. Sure, he taught her how to gain some semblance of control, but these monks were able to get more done with her in over a week than he had been able to do in two months. It was probably because of their slightly differing personalities. Chandra was all about power without any control while Naruto had been taught to appreciate both. There was also the fact that his natural element was wind. Naruto had noticed over the course of their stay here that Chandra had taken to wearing her mother's shawl around her neck as a keepsake. He felt disappointed with himself that he hadn't found the girl's mother after returning to Kaladesh. The village that the Nalaar's had stayed at was now just a smoking ruin.

As he walked into the abbey, he found Chandra in the great hall with one of the monks. Both were practicing in creating creatures made of flame which Naruto found amazing, even after all these years. Sure, he could make animals from the elements, but they didn't have that type of spark of life and automation that those who used mana could create. The monk that Chandra was practicing with created a cat writhed in flames that trotted around the two. Chandra's face was scrunched up in concentration as she held her hand out. In front of her a candle light of flame flashed into life. It slowly grew in shape as it began twisting and growing. Slowly the small flame grew into a orb of fire the size of Chandra's head. Then the orb shifted.

First it grew two nubs on each side that eventually flared into a pair of foot long wings. Then it grew two taloned feet which were followed by tail feathers of flame. And finally, the creature grew a head with a beak. This creature of burning life then floated to the ground where upon it stretched it wings out and flapped. With a screech, the bird began flying into the air and Chandra opened her eyes. Her face was alight with a smile. Naruto clapped at the display which caught Chandra's attention. "Naruto!" Chandra said before running over to the older man, her fire bird following closely behind her. "How did father's training go?"

"It went quite well. But now it's time to go for a walk. Come on." Naruto said with a grin. Chandra nodded before waving goodbye to the monk that she was training with. The two then walked out of the main hallway where Naruto stopped both her and himself. "Have you tried to go another planeswalk since your first?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but I wasn't able to do it." Chandra replied. Naruto grinned and nodded.

"That's perfectly natural. Planeswalking is something that happens under extreme stress and after the first 'walk', it gets much easier over time but I can assist you in this." Naruto held his fist out to Chandra. "Just bump it." Naruto said. Chandra with some hesitation bumped the fist in return and the two disappeared from the plane entirely. The fire bird that had followed Chandra burst into a ball of fire before a pile of ash fell to the ground.

* * *

Chandra was surprised when she found herself floating in a realm of infinite proportions that was made of multiple ever shifting colors. There wasn't an end to it in her eyes and it was filled with a strange sort of alien life that felt in the deepest part of her...familiar. Random energy flowed through this new land which amazed Chandra. She saw this energy float right past her face as she turned around and looked everywhere. Eventually she turned to look at Naruto and was shocked at what she saw. Where Naruto the old man once stood, a being wreathed in gold flaming energy stood before her. His clothes, while having a resemblance to what Naruto once wore, were different. The jacket he wore was gold with black symbols along with his skin, hair, and sandals. The whisker marks on his cheeks were now three large bars while his eyes had crosses for pupils. The clothing under his jacket was now a black bodysuit that had a gold circle on his stomach. There were also nine black orbs floating behind him.

"Naruto, what happened to you? You look so...different..." Chandra asked as she looked the old man up and down.

"Chandra, what you must understand is that every planeswalker traverses through the multiverse in different ways. For me, when I enter the Blind Eternities, I turn into my true form. I don't understand why, but it is something that I have grown used to." Naruto replied. This confused Chandra slightly.

"What do you mean that this is your true form? I thought that you always looked like you did before?" Chandra asked. Naruto shook his head with a smile.

"That's what I use to keep people from giving me too much attention. I'll have to tell you the story one day. Now," Naruto leaned over with his hand on his knees, "let's make our first trip, yeah? It's not really healthy to be in the Blind Eternities for long, otherwise you could die. Now, hold on." Naruto put his arm on Chandra's shoulder and the two flashed away from the Blind Eternities. The duo then appeared on a new plane entirely.

It was a place covered in dense jungle foliage and trees. Above them floated multiple stone hedrons that emitted energy. Naruto once again looked like his normal old self. "Where are we, Naruto?" Chandra asked as she looked around this new plane. Naruto shook his head in confusion. He had no idea where he landed either. It was almost like he had been drawn to this strange plane.

"I don't have any clue, but stay put, I'm going to scan this plane." Naruto closed his eyes as he said this and began to scan the natural energies of the plane. This plane felt so alive, if he could explain it like that. Just this area contained a huge amount of life that was moving around both above, around, and under them. There was a lot of life moving under them which felt strange. Naruto looked much more deeply into this and felt it...

Millions upon millions of beings were moving under the surface of the plane. Eating, digesting, multiplying. These beings were literally eating this plane to death from the inside out. And the most horrifying part of all of this was just one fact. He still remembered many years ago when he had fought the Ten Tails and he could remember how otherworldly and powerful that it felt. It was even worse when it had become a tree as that was when that alien feeling turned into something completely eldritch. Now though, he was getting that same feeling from whatever was living under this plane and it slightly terrified him. It was also due to a new feeling deep in the pit of his gut. Whatever was living under this plane felt...familial to him. He pushed that thought to the back of his head and looked over to Chandra.

"Chandra, I'm going to explore this plane. Do you wish to follow me?" Naruto asked. Chandra nodded enthusiastically and the pair began making their way through this jungle. They only made it out of the clearing when ahead of them, the land began twisting and shaping while also sucking in everything around it. Naruto grabbed Chandra by the waist and jumped back away from the area as quickly as he could. This was not natural, that was something Naruto could easily understand with his small connection to the natural energy of this plane. Eventually the phenomenon passed and Naruto set Chandra back onto the ground. "That was...different." Naruto stated.

"What was that, Naruto?" Chandra asked. Naruto continued staring at the twisted patch of earth which now had new life growing from it. He would have to investigate this plane further if he wanted to find out the secret behind this shifting of the land, and that would involve not bringing Chandra with him. It was just too dangerous for a newly made planeswalker. Maybe when she was older. Other than that, he was satisfied with exploring this new plane for the time being.

"Our signal to leave." Naruto stated. It was strange to him, the plane felt truly alive with an intelligence behind it unlike so many others that he had been to before. He would definitely have to come back here one day. As of now though, it was a good enough demonstration to Chandra.

"Really? But we just got here." Chandra replied. Naruto just patted her on the head with a chuckle.

"Don't worry, there are plenty more planes out there in the multiverse. Now," Naruto leaned down to Chandra, "I want to see you try to make a walk back to Regatha on your own. Can you do that?" Naruto asked.

Chandra looked slightly unsure of herself before she replied.

"I think so."

"Great. Just think about traveling back to the hall of Keral Keep where we started and you'll get there. Imagine that you're walking there and that the keep is just inches away from you." Naruto said. Chandra nodded before turning away from Naruto and closing her eyes.

"Keral Keep...Keral Keep..." Chandra chanted to herself as she stepped forward. She kept walking a few feet further when she was suddenly surrounded by fire and quickly disappeared from the surface of the plane entirely. Naruto smiled at this, Chandra was a quick learner. With one look back at this living plane, Naruto stepped forward and felt everything shift before arriving in Keral Keep right next to Chandra. The girl had a bright smile on her face at her accomplishment. "I did it!" Chandra cheered before hugging Naruto.

"Yes you did..."

* * *

 _"I did it, gramps!" A young boy with spiky blonde hair and black eyes shouted in joy. Naruto smiled at his grandson's accomplishment at finally completing the Rasengan. Sadly his son Boruto was unable to see this as he was on a mission outside of the village while the boy's mother was busy with her job as the hokage. His daughter still hadn't had any children as she just hadn't found the right guy to be with. Naruto supported her in this and kept telling her that she would find someone one day. Naruto during this had managed to finally start showing some age with a couple wrinkles on his face along with a few white hairs. He looked quite young for a fifty year old._

 _"You did great, Itachi. Maybe one day you'll be strong like your dad." Naruto said while tousling his grandson's hair. "But since you did all this work, I guess I'll just have to give you a treat for it..." Itachi's eyes widened with happiness._

 _"You mean ramen?!" Itachi asked. Naruto nodded which caused the young boy to jump in the air. From the house, an aging woman stood in the doorway while clapping. She had short purple hair that had multiple streaks of gray in it that went along with her wrinkles. Her most noticeable feature however was her pair of pale lavender eyes that were almost white without any visible pupil._

 _"Great job, Itachi." The woman said._

 _"Thanks, granny Hinata. Me and gramps are going to go get some ramen!" Itachi stated._

 _"I heard. You're becoming strong just like your father. Maybe you'll even become hokage one day at the rate that you're going." Hinata replied fondly. Itachi looked back at Naruto who was wearing his old hokage cloak._

 _"One day." He said. "Now let's get some ramen." Naruto nodded and the two began walking onto the streets of the village together._

* * *

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he saw one of the monks approach him. Chandra broke her hug with the older man and looked at the young monk with a smile. "Hey Felix!" Chandra greeted. The monk nodded with a smile. Both Felix and Chandra had developed a friendship over the course of the two weeks that they had been here. Both liked to show one another new tricks with their pyromancy while also teaching each other different techniques.

"Hello, Chandra." He looked up at Naruto, "The Abbot wishes to speak with you, Naruto." Felix said. Naruto nodded in acceptance before looking down at Chandra.

"We'll do more 'walking' tomorrow. For the rest of today, have fun." Naruto walked away from Chandra and Felix as he said this and headed to the Abbot's office. When he entered, he found it cluttered with scrolls, texts, tablets, and books. In the center of the room was a desk where a hooded man sat with a look of serenity on his face. In front of him was a wooden box which showed it's age with the way the wood looked, yet it seemed extremely well taken care of. In front of the desk was a simple chair, not ornate but instead it opted for a utilitarian purpose.

"Come and sit down, Naruto." The man said calmly with a voice that was filled with both kindness and knowledge. Naruto did so and took a seat in the chair.

"So Abbot, why have you brought me here, if it's alright to ask?" Naruto said.

"It's no problem at all, Naruto. In fact, I could say that I've been waiting for that question for many years." The Abbot replied.

"Why's that?" The Abbot gingerly patted the chest in front of him with great care.

"Many years ago before this abbey was created, the pyromancer named Jaya Ballard came here one day from out of nowhere." Naruto fondly remembered Jaya as the Abbot spoke of her. Sadly, he heard that she died, just like Urza, just like Serra, just like Ugin. Old friends that he had lost over the time that he lived, unable to die and join both them and his family, "She came with words and teachings that none of us had ever heard of before and we found her to be someone worth listening to. Eventually, the villagers decided to create an abbey in her honor. Before Jaya left us to our own devices, she gave us this box with one specific order, that it wouldn't be opened, that it would be protected, and that it would be given to as Jaya stated 'an old grizzled bastard named Naruto'. Many Abbots before me have watched over this box diligently in the wait for you to arrive, and now you have." This made Naruto smirk, leave it to Jaya to leave one final present to him.

The Abbot pushed the box over to Naruto where he put his hand atop the box. It radiated old familiar mana. As gingerly as he could, Naruto slowly opened the box and found a cloth covering the top of whatever was beneath. Atop the cloth was a note on an aged piece of yellow paper. He took the letter out first and began to read it.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _By the time that you've gotten this box, I'll probably be long gone on an adventure or dead. Trust me, it's going to be a great adventure filled with fire and monsters. Still, as all of your friends have noticed how you tend to go off the proverbial radar, we all decided to pitch in for this gift to you so that you'd remember us. We hope that you aren't living a lonely life as we all met you in some random hut or whenever Urza managed to drag you along with him. Please whatever you do, don't go on some random 'walk' after all of this into the middle of nowhere as I would then have to leave from wherever I went in order to beat some sense into you. I managed to get everyone in on this, so I hope you appreciate and remember all of us._

 _Signed,_

 _Jaya Ballard, Urza, Freyalise, Bo Levar, and Serra_

Naruto felt his eyes slightly water as he read this. It had been so long since he had seen them, and yet, all of them still remembered him. He set the letter down and slowly removed the piece of cloth covering whatever was inside of the box. Inside, he found five items. The first was a set of old glasses with bronze colored rims and ruby red lenses. Naruto knew that these were Urza's. He had used them a few time when Naruto was with him. The next was a set of goggles that once belonged to Jaya. Tears started to drip from his eyes when he saw these. They brought so many memories back. The next items were a box of cigars that Bo Levar had loved to both smoke and smuggle on his ship. Next was an old leather eyepatch that had belonged to Freyalise. Finally, the last item was a pure white feather that had been created by Serra.

All of his friends had decided to make this for him, and Naruto wept openly at the display.

* * *

 _"Where are you taking me, Urza? You know I hate having to leave my plane." Naruto grumbled in annoyance. Urza just smacked Naruto upside the head. "Hey, you're supposed to respect your elders!" Naruto complained._

 _"I will when you stop acting like a petulant child. Now come inside and you'll get to meet some other planeswalkers who have been dying to meet you." Urza replied curtly. Ahead of them was a room which was Urza's study. He sometimes took Naruto up here when he wanted advice which Naruto was happy to give...usually from his hut. Butt here were the times that Urza managed to drag him from that desolate swamp, now was one of those times._

 _"Let's just get this over with." Naruto replied with a sigh. Urza nodded and pushed open the door to his study. Inside were four other figures who looked at the two new planeswalkers entering._

 _"Heyo, Urza." A woman with long black hair said. She was lying on one of the couches absentmindedly playing with a string of fire. She wore a skintight leather suit which left little to the imagination. On the other side of the room, a woman of ethereal beauty with blonde hair read one of the books off of Urza's shelf. She wore a pure white gown that gave her an angelic appearance. There was another blonde woman with short hair in a pixie cut who wore an eyepatch. She was predominantly covered in green. Finally there was a blonde man with a mustache that was chomping on a cigar. He wore the garb typically belonging to a sailor._

 _"Hello, Jaya. I have brought our guest here." Urza said while pointing to Naruto. The man in question raised his hand and waved._

 _"Hey, name's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm probably one of the oldest bastards in this multiverse." Naruto replied. The woman who was playing with fire stopped and looked at Naruto._

 _"I like this guy!" Jaya stated._

* * *

Naruto just looked over at all the items before him. Each was in itself a memory of his times with the other planeswalkers. All of them were long gone by now with only a few planeswalkers of old still remaining. Naruto looked up at the Abbot with tears in his mismatched eyes. "Thank you." He replied before breaking down and letting the tears that he had been holding back finally fall. The Abbot nodded in acceptance before standing up and walking over to Naruto.

"I hope that this has helped you, Naruto." The Abbot then left the older man to his own devices. Finally after recollecting himself, he carefully put the items back into the box, covered it in the cloth, and closed the box. Then he put it under his arm and picked up the letter before heading into his room where he found Samehada sleeping on the floor next to his bed. Samehada was pretty lazy when it wanted to be. Then Naruto set the box onto the dresser next to his bed and read the note once more. Each person who had signed this letter had bonded with him over their journey through the multiverse. And most of them had died at the hand of the Phyrexians either directly or indirectly. Dominaria, the plane that was once a central hub of the multiverse was now a war torn landscape that was absolute hell for any who lived there. The once beautiful realm of angels that was created by Serra, was now a corrupted world full of darkness.

It was at points like these that Naruto's age caught up with him with a great force.

Still, he was at least following the last commands his friends had made in that letter of theirs. He wasn't all alone, he had Samehada, Kiran, and Chandra. In a way, they were like the new family that he had lost many years ago. After wiping the tears from his eyes, Naruto set the letter on top of the box and left the room. If he wanted his new family to survive, then he would have to protect them, and that meant training them to handle the dangers that they would be facing.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and Chandra both trudged through a darkened forest. The only light that aided the two was both the silvery moonlight that shined upon the plane, and a sphere of blue energy that swirled within Naruto's hand. While they traversed through the forest, Chandra made sure to stay very close to Naruto. The whole forest, the plane in general, just seemed off.

A howling of wolves could be heard off in the distance which made Chandra jump. "Those wolves sounded very close." Chandra stated.

"Those weren't wolves," Naruto quickly replied to Chandra. This caused her eyes to shoot open.

"What are they then? Because I know what wolves sound like!" Chandra quickly asked as she now started looking back and forth to the trees on either side of them.

"This plane is known for having multiple monsters that are a large problem here. What we just heard were once of the biggest pests on this plane, werewolves." Naruto explained as he lifted a branch in their path out of the way.

"But aren't they just supposed to be fairy tales that adults use to scare kids?"

"Chandra, as a newly minted planeswalker, I want you to know something that no one ever told me when I first entered into the multiverse, if it's a fairy tale in one plane, then it's a reality in another." Chandra walked under the tree branch that Naruto lifted and was quickly followed by the white-haired man. "Werewolves here are only one thing that you need to worry about. The biggest issue on this plane would be the vampires that prowl through the night."

"Vampires? The monsters with the large fangs that suck your blood?!"

"The very same. They are cursed beings, one that must sustain their lives on the blood of others. Each plane has something similar, though they all are intrinsically different from one another."

"Vampires live on Kaladesh?" Chandra muttered in disbelief.

"Oh yes. There are some aetherborn that live on Kaladesh that have the ability to suck the very life from another in order to sustain their own. I encountered one of them in my travels on the plane, his name was Gonti." He stated.

"What else should I be worried about in the multiverse?"

"You don't need to be worrying about every little thing in the multiverse that could hurt you. After all, you are a strong pyromancer that can burn a lot in your path." Naruto said in a calming tone. This made Chandra ignite a ball of fire in her hand.

"Yeah, you're right. It's just that this place is creeping me out. I don't like it here." Chandra explained as she followed Naruto's example and held the ball of flame in front of her like Naruto did with the spiraling sphere in his hand.

"That would most likely be due to the abundance of black mana that flows through this plane. You don't see many planes with mainly black mana as they can quickly become death worlds to the inhabitants. I remember one of the planes that I traveled to that was only made up of black and red mana. Nothing really lived there except for necromancers and the undead. Almost all of the life on that plane was killed and brought back to life as undead."

"Then what would be the nicest plane that you've ever been to?" Chandra asked.

"The nicest, huh? Well, there are many planes that I've lived on. A nice plane that I visited would be Serra's Realm. It was a very beautiful place filled with life and was a nice great to go to if you wanted to rest from the troubles of the multiverse." Naruto replied fondly as he remembered the plane vividly.

"Then could we visit that plane one day? It sounds amazing." This question quickly brought Naruto from his nostalgia of his friend's plane as he quickly remembered what happened to it. Phyrexia had corrupted it. Now there was none of the beauty left in that plane, it was just a place that was a casualty of a war that he should've been a part of.

"The plane doesn't exist anymore. Or at least what it once was doesn't exist anymore. Now it's just a death world." Naruto quickly replied.

"Oh, that's disappointing. What happened to it?"

Naruto sighed, "A war that spanned many planes in the multiverse. It found its way to that plane and tore it apart. But, while it was still around, it was a sight to see." Naruto noticed that unhappy expression that dawned on Chandra's face and instead smiled in an effort to change the mood. "But, I know an amazing plane called Kamigawa. It is very welcoming, or at least when I was last there."

"And how long was that?" Chandra questioned. Naruto had to pause and think about that. After living for so long, he really couldn't remember when he was last on that plane. Probably a few centuries at the least.

"I can't remember," Naruto admitted.

"How can you not remember? It couldn't have been that long since you were last at that plane." Chandra asked in exasperation. Naruto chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. But trust me, I'm very old and I can't remember everything I've done. The person that we are meeting is ever older than me, and he has even less care for remembering what planes he's been to."

Chandra looked at Naruto as he mentioned a person. "Who are we meeting, you've been very tight-lipped about it. It really annoys me." The older man decided to relent and talk, after all, he needed to make sure that Chandra didn't freak out over who they were meeting.

"The man that we are meeting is known as Sorin Markov. He is a planeswalker just like us. He's also very ancient. Probably the oldest or one of the oldest beings on this plane right now."

"How old is he?"

"Even I have no idea. He's thousands of years old, that's for certain. He's also a vampire." Naruto quickly added so as to open that can of worms as soon as possible.

"He's a vampire!? Is he going to try and suck our blood? If he is, I am not afraid to roast him!" Chandra said in panic. Naruto shook his head and chuckled at this.

"Nah, you are accompanying me after all. He is certainly older than me, but I'm a lot more powerful than him. And besides, we're old friends, not that he can't be a massive prick when he wants to, 'cause he is. I've never met a hedonist like him before, and I probably will never meet anyone who can hit his standards of depravity." Naruto explained as the two found their way out of the forest that they were in. Now they were on a path to a village, and past that on a hill was a large castle.

"Are we going to that castle up there?" Chandra asked Naruto.

"Yes, we are. That would be the home of one Sorin Markov. His original home that he lived in on this plane was known as Markov Manor, and it has basically exiled him due to what he did to the other vampires on this plane."

Chandra cocked her head at the response. "What did he possibly do?"

"This plane has a very fragile ecosystem. It was made even worse when the vampires showed up as they threw that ecosystem out of balance. They were eating, killing or converting more humans into vampires than humans could repopulate. Within a few years the humans would be dead and the vampires would starve, so Sorin decided to fix this. Because he fixed this, the vampires despise him now."

"How did he fix the plane which made vampires hate him?" The flapping of wings could be heard in the air which made both planeswalkers look up to see a pale woman with white hair wearing a black leather armored dress. Splayed behind her in splendid white glory were a pair of feathered wings. In her hand was a staff with a symbol on it that eventually formed into two sharp spikes at the end.

"That would be the reason." Naruto muttered as he looked at the angel. With a smile, Naruto walked closer to the being. "Avacyn, how are you?"

The angel floated down to the ground, and yet her feet didn't touch the ground. Chandra was quickly able to notice that the winged woman was tall, over a head taller than Naruto. She also exuded a presence of someone who was powerful, but also protective.

"It has been many years since I've last seen you in Innistrad. You were missed." The angel stated in an almost robotic tone of voice. Naruto's eyebrow raised at the response and put his hands on his hips.

"Avacyn, what did I teach you about interacting with others?" Naruto chided.

"To act more personable. I just haven't quite mastered it as you have wanted." Avacyn replied with some slight emotion added for emphasis. To Chandra, the angel sounded slightly off from what a normal person would sound like. It was quite funny to the girl.

"That's fine. You just need to keep trying." Naruto waved off, "What about facial expressions?"

"I find no true use for them." Avacyn replied in a slightly more emotional tone.

"Avacyn," Naruto said in warning. The angel's mouth twitched in response before slowly curving into an awkward smile. Chandra couldn't help in and burst out laughing at the expression.

"Did I do something wrong?" Avacyn asked as the smile faded away.

"No, you are still learning, which is good," Naruto hastily added, "you just need to not show as much teeth as you are doing." Avacyn did so and her smile seemed much more sincere. "Much better. How have you been?"

"Fine. My task of protecting the humans of this plane has gone well. Their prayers are now less fearful and now ask for much simpler miracles." Avacyn replied with a sense of pride.

"Fantastic." Naruto replied. "You mind actually landing? It puts a little strain in my neck having to look up at you like this." Naruto asked. In reply, Avacyn landed upon the ground and walked up to Naruto.

"Is this better for you?"

"Much better. Now, could you tell me if Sorin is on the plane right now?" Avacyn nodded at the question. "Excellent. Chandra and I will be taking our leave towards Sorin. You can follow us if you wish."

"That would be suitable. I'll accompany you to the castle before I must leave." Avacyn replied. Chandra took this time to get a better look at the angel that would now be following them for their walk towards Sorin's castle. She always found her eyes being guided towards the wings of the woman.

Avacyn quickly noticed the glances from Chandra, "Is something the matter, child?" The angel asked. Chandra's face lit up in embarrassment.

"I-I was just wondering what it must be like to fly?" Chandra replied.

"It's just a regular biological function that is available to me. It would be like me asking you what it is like to walk. Something that you know how to do, but find it extremely taxing to explain in a way that doesn't sound anything but ordinary and trivial." Avacyn replied which caused Chandra to frown.

"Oh, I guess I understand." She said in disappointment. That was when Avacyn felt a nudge in her side. She looked at Naruto in confusion.

"If the action is trivial to you, then why don't you just show Chandra so that she can make her own opinion upon it?" Naruto recommended.

"You wish for me to take her flying with me?"

"Bingo." Avaycn's brow furrowed at the suggestion before she looked down to Chandra.

"Child, would you care to take flight with me?" The angel asked. Chandra's eyes sparkled in happiness. Naruto felt happy that he had taught Avacyn something about interaction with others in a more personable nature. When he had first met the newly minted angel, she had been as unsociable as they come.

After spending a few weeks with her, Avacyn changed and while she was still one to stand off from others, she could also be quite caring.

"Yes!" Chandra immediately replied. Avacyn knelt down at the reply and picked the girl up from the ground. In but a single swoop of her wings, the two were flying off in the air with Naruto just watching with a grin.

Chandra seemed just like his grandson Itachi when he was her age.

* * *

 _Itachi ran up to Naruto's porch with a massive grin. He was now eleven years old. "Gramps, I just graduated!" Naruto patted the blonde on the head as he approached him._

" _Good job. I knew that you could do it. So, where's your headband?" Itachi pulled it out from the back of his pants and showed it to Naruto._

 _The older man took the headband from Itachi's hand and then he tied it to the boy's head. "Now, you look like a true ninja." Naruto stated proudly. Itachi just looked at his grandfather with a massive grin._

" _I really am a ninja now. Soon I'll become hokage just like mom and you before her." Itachi announced._

" _Then dream high and don't let anything stand in your way." Naruto advised, "Now, onto brighter things, shall we go for some ramen to celebrate you becoming a ninja?"_

" _Not today gramps. Actually, mom and dad wanted me to invite you and grandma over for dinner tonight." Itachi replied. As the boy said this, Hinata came out of the house._

" _That's sounds perfect. Have you gone to tell your aunt?" Hinata replied. Itachi scratched the back of his head. "I'll take that as a no."_

" _She's next on my list. We'll see you tonight then." Itachi quickly ran off waving to the elderly couple as Hinata sat down onto the porch. Naruto quickly joined her and the two watched the street with people passing by their house every so often._

" _Itachi is going far in the world. Time just seems to fly now." Hinata remarked._

" _I know what you mean. It seems just like yesterday that Boruto and Himawari were born. Now Boruto has a child who is also going on to become a ninja as well." Naruto replied. Hinata just leaned her head onto Naruto's shoulder and the two just sat in silence together._

* * *

Naruto continued down the path to the castle while monitoring the sky for Avacyn and Chandra. As he walked through the small village, he noticed that most of the inhabitants went back indoors as he made his way through.

That was always the issue with visiting this plane, there was rarely anyone who was actually hospitable to visitors due to how anyone could be a monster in disguise. It was usually why he tried to avoid going to this plane, or if he had to go, stay for a long amount of time.

Eventually he found his way outside the village with minimal issue, just that he could easily feel the sense of dread of those living in the village, it was palpable. It was just another reason that he hated coming to Innistrad. The only reason that he had come to this plane was because of Chandra.

He wanted her to meet other planeswalkers besides himself, sadly he only knew of three planeswalkers that was still alive who he could consider a friend. Ugin had disappeared off of the face of the multiverse while Sorin could be found in any two locations. One would be on Innistrad, the other would be where some form of entertainment could be had. Karn wandered somewhere that Naruto couldn't find.

The only other two planeswalkers who he knew of were ones that he would never wish to take Chandra to. Liliana was a very bad influence on any young person, planeswalker or no. He feared what would happen if Liliana ever met with Chandra, the old hag could be very corrupting.

Nicol Bolas was someone that Naruto had searched the multiverse for decades in an effort to kill. The old lizard was one with illusions of grandeur that transcended past all manners of morality. Naruto knew for a fact that the lizard had been involved in numerous genocides and acts of destruction that needed to be stopped.

Sure, just because the mending took away most of the godly power that planeswalkers had originially did not mean that the old lizard could kill people to gain it back. Personally, it was liberating to be freed from that immense power, not that it hindered him much, he was still one of the most powerful being in the multiverse.

When Naruto exited the town, he saw a flash of wings appear in front of him before those very same wings parted to reveal Avacyn and a grinning Chandra whose hair was messy due to flying in the wind.

"Thanks for the ride, Avacyn!" Chandra said. Avacyn nodded and looked up to Naruto.

"I must take my leave now. The prayers of the people of Innistrad call to me. It was good to meet you again." She then looked down to Chandra, "It was good to meet you, Chandra."

"Same here!" Chandra replied excitedly. With a mighty flap of her wings, Avacyn took off into the night sky and quickly passed over the town and out of sight of the plane. "It was sure lucky that we got to meet her like that when we did. I might've never known what it's like to fly otherwise."

Naruto just shook his head and chuckled, "It was no accident that Avacyn found us. Due to certain aspects about my being, it is very easy to track my entering of a plane if someone knows what they are looking for. Avacyn and I have known each other for a while due to me being her," Naruto paused as he searched for the word, "teacher."

"Wow, you must be really powerful if that's true."

"It's not the greatest thing, Chandra. If I don't 'walk' for too long, then it builds up for me until my power ripples out when I finally do. This makes it so that anyone in the multiverse knows that I'm still alive and moving." Naruto explained. Chandra looked at Naruto in coufusion.

"Will that happen to me if I don't planeswalk a lot?" Chandra pondered.

"No, it won't. You are a perfectly normal planeswalker. I'm the strange one." Naruto explained.

"You're not strange. You're unique." Chandra quickly countered in a helpful manner. Naruto tousled Chandra's hair at this.

"I guess I am." Naruto said this as they entered into the shadow of the castle. The castle had a massive wooden gate. The black stone that made up the castle seemed to absorb the silvery light of the moon, while the multiple dragons and gargoyle statues gave the castle a monstrous feeling to it. "Y'know, I've always found castles like these to be extremely creepy. I blame the architecture."

"Agreed. Why does this Sorin like living in a castle like this?" Chandra pondered.

"Personally, I just think that all vampires on this plane like living in dark gothic castles with way too many statues of monsters on it. Maybe they just like the design? I'd prefer a nice wooden cabin myself." With that, Naruto grabbed one of the large lion headed door knockers and banged it on the door a few times.

Then the two waited for a moment before the large wooden doors slowly opened to reveal a great hall with pillars lining the sides of the room. In the center was a staircase which had a man standing on it.

It was painfully obvious that the man wasn't human. This was mainly due to the man's pale gray skin, white hair, and glowing yellow eyes. He wore black clothing with silver armor that was covered by a long black leather coat.

"Hey, Sorin, it's been a while." Naruto greeted with a grin.

"It's been about ninety-seven years since you last came to see me." Sorin stated in a dark tone as he slowly made his way down the staircase. "Why is it that you come to visit me now when you hadn't before?"

Naruto approached the man while Chandra followed behind him nervously. "I could easily say that it was just to visit you, but the last person I said that to called me out on my bullshit." Naruto joked, "I am here because just like you asked me once to help you with Avacyn, I need your help with Chandra." He pushed Chandra who was hiding behind him into view of Sorin.

"And who would this be?" Sorin asked as he glanced down at the girl.

"My name is Chandra Nalaar!" The girl replied proudly in an effort to cover up her fear.

"How…painfully average. Is there any reason why this girl is special enough to grab my attention?" The vampire asked in a bored tone.

"She's a planewalker, like us." Naruto quickly answered, "I wanted your help in teaching her about the multiverse. And you are the best person qualified for the job besides me."

"You mean, I'm the only person you know that can help you out." Sorin's eyebrow raised as he said this, "But, that is beside the point. Why is it that you need my specific help when you yourself are easily qualified to train this girl? You have traversed the multiverse, you have seen sights that many will never be able to. So, why do you need my specific help?"

"Because I'm completely out of touch with the multiverse. I've been living on a single plane for fifty years. My knowledge of the multiverse is a little dated compared to yours. Could you please help, after all, you do still owe me that favor?"

Sorin looked down at Chandra and gauged her before looking back up to Naruto. With a sigh, the vampire waved the two after him as he walked back up towards the stairs. The planeswalking duo quickly followed after Sorin.

* * *

 **Yeah, this was a really long time in the making. At least it's helped me break my writer's block. Now I can do more projects because of it. I'll see you all next time.**

 **Stay frosty my friends.**


End file.
